For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-77269 discloses an example of a solid electrolytic capacitor. The solid electrolytic capacitor comprises a capacitor element using a valve-acting metal, a lead frame connected to the capacitor element, and a casing resin covering the capacitor element and a part of the lead frame. The lead frame is subjected to bending and then covered with the casing resin. The casing resin is applied to the capacitor element, for example, by a transfer mold method.
There is also known a casing structure called a CSP (Chip Size Package). In the CSP, an electronic component or the like mounted on a substrate is covered with a resin and the resin is firmly bonded to the substrate.
Following the reduction in size and thickness of electronic devices in recent years, there has also been an increasing demand for a reduction in size and thickness of electronic components. Under these circumstances, the necessity for a reduction in size and thickness of solid electrolytic capacitors has also been increasing.